Mile High Club
The Mile High Club is a location in Just Cause 2 See also: Mile High Club (mission). Description It's a civilian night-club and brothel, that operates out of an "airship" and a settlement to be completed. The club also has a ground base, but it's not a part of the "settlement". The Airship Located in the North East corner of the map above Pelaut Archipelago, the Mile High Club is a civilian night-club and brothel, which boasts a bar and dancers. It's guarded by Shotgun-wielding bartenders, who can be killed easily. It's unique, as it is located on a luxury airship (a ship-like jet-powered vehicle, suspended in the air by two large balloons). The airship doesn't actually move in the game, so it can only be reached by an aerial vehicle such as a plane or helicopter. Fairly realistically, the music can be heard from nearly a kilometer away. Once on board, the only ways to get off the airship (assuming the access vehicle was destroyed or abandoned), is to BASE-jump or use the plane, located at the aft of the ship. Completion *Destroy one Generator. *Destroy one Fuel Depot. *Collect the resource items. The Ground Base A few kilometers away from the airship is a "Mile High Club" ground base. It can be identified by the large white signs that are backlit blue. The ground base has two red Rowlinson K22's, on a helicopter landing pad. It is where the mission, Mile High Club, begins. Base Jumping The airship is one of the highest locations in the game and can be used to gain the "I Believe I can Fly" Achievement/Trophy. It is accomplished by BASE-jumping 1000 meters (1 km). Jumping off the top of the blimp can easily achieve the Achievement/Trophy. Don't open the Parachute until you're close to the ground. Vehicles The airship itself, does not move and can't be made to move. *Cassius 192, on the runway at the rear of the deck. *2 x Rowlinson K22, at the ground base. Trivia *Mile High Club is a slang term used to describe individuals who have had sex whilst flying in an aircraft. *There are no soldiers here, so if you gain heat the barmen will attack you with shotguns. *No matter when you get here, time will reset itself to 3 A.M. and stay there until you leave the area. *If you look on the PDA map, you can see the blimps in bright white-yellow. *There are two female dancers at the far bow of the ship that can be easily thrown overboard by standing next to the edge and grappling them. *If extracted to this location, you will be placed on top of the blimp. Despite this, vehicles can be dropped onto multiple locations on the ship itself, including the small runway at the aft of the ship. *Despite it's name, it is around 1 kilometer above the ground, as opposed to a mile (1.6 km). The name was chosen because of the slang term (see above). *A few km's away is a ground base which can be identified by the blue and white signs near the main road. Twin Rowlinson K22's spawn here. *The music can sometimes glitch, when you're extracted there, or when you restart the mission from a checkpoint. This is because there is a 'box' roughly 1 kilometre in each direction wherein the music plays (loud and thumpy at first, but clearer when you get closer). When the player enters the 'box', that's the games cue to load the music track. When the player is extracted there or restarts from a checkpoint there, they spawn directly within the 'box' without tripping the barriers of the 'box'. Video thumb|500px|left﻿ Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Content Category:Companies